This invention relates to control system for controlling similar power sources coupled in parallel to form a power system and, more particularly, to control systems for assuring that power provided to a load is properly shared between the sources.
Plural power sources are often coupled in parallel to form a system which provides power to a common load. The power sources may be of many forms including electrical, mechanical or hydraulic. A variety of different control systems have been used to assure that the power provided to the load is properly shared and the specific control system depends upon the form of the power sources.
"Droop-type" systems have been employed to control the plural sources to assure that power provided to a load is properly shared between the sources. However, the use of this type of control system undesirably reduces the accuracy of the power sources during steady state operation.
Also, control systems reponsive to an unbalanced load condition have been widely used. These systems require that a load error signal for each source be provided. This requires that the control system interconnect to each power source. The use of interconnection conductors in the circuit is undesirable, particularly if the power sources are widely spaced.